Rompiendo el código
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Un héroe y una villana nunca debieron de estar juntos. Pero cuando Yusaku conoció a Ryoken, firmó su sentencia de muerte al enamorarse de la hermosa Revolver. Cuando Ryoken conoció a Yusaku, sabía que iba a tener que aguantar los celos. Si ambos estuvieran juntos, daba igual. Serían capaces de romper todo tipo de código para estar juntos. Su amor sería más grande que su orgullo.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Un capítulo especial para un día especial! Hoy es el cumpleaños de una querida amiga, le prometí escribirle un pequeño fic como un regalo. Y aquí está ese regalo, a ella le gusta la pareja de Ryoken y Yusaku como a mi pero en su caso, la versión Ryoken fem x Yusaku. ¡Un hermoso regalo para este día! Espero que les guste este pequeño escrito que es dedicado a ella.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Cuando Fujiki Yusaku se fijo en su mayor rival, Kogami Ryoken-chan, alias Revolver la mayor ciber terrorista que el mundo tecnológico conoció; supo que había firmado su sentencia de muerte al fijarse en esa hermosa mujer. Claro. Ryoko-chan, como le gustaba que le dijeran, era una encantadora y sensual mujer que lograba engañar a los hombres con su encantadora y suave voz como ese par de ojos celestes que la joven poseia. Era bastante inteligente y sabía utilizar todas sus armas a su favor, podia conseguir información valiosa con sólo mostrar un poco su escote o con un simple toque de manos podia poner nerviosos a los mismos, al final, sólo los dejaba a su suerte con el problema entre sus piernas y nunca se atrevería a llevar a ese paso que implicaría mostrar un poco más su cuerpo como sus grandes pechos y sus delgadas piernas.

Hasta cierto punto, tenía límites y le gustaba causarle celos a Yusaku.

Cuando Kogami Ryoken se fijo en su mayor rival, Fujiki Yusaku, alias Playmaker el héroe principal de la red que siempre rompía todas sus estrategias. Supo que desde ese momento, iba a sentirse un poco celosa con todo tipo de mujeres que se acercarán a ese muchacho de hermosos ojos esmeraldas y curioso cabello de colores. Sabía que Yusaku era muy ciego en cuestión de romance, no se daba cuenta de las indirectas de las mujeres y siempre ignoraba aquellas peticiones de cita que sólo le quitaban su tiempo. Aunque cuando se lo proponía, era capaz de que el mismo le causara celos con hablar con alguna chica como a veces solía ponerla nerviosa con un guiño y una sonrisa. El chico era inteligente y caballeroso, solía ser descuidado pero siempre prestaba atención a lo que decían aunque se veía distraído. Le avergonzaban ciertas cosas pero la mayor parte del tiempo, era atento.

Ambos supieron que aquella regla universal, aquel código que los separaba, se había roto. Nunca debieron enamorarse pero su amor era más grande que luchaban contra todo pronóstico. Se empeñaban por estar juntos.

¿En que punto decidieron ser pareja?

Fue una de esas escenas cómicas donde ambos no soportaron los celos y empezaron a discutir. Claro, eran enemigos y sabían sobre los sentimientos del otro con aquellas simples palabras que nunca borrarán de sus corazones: "Un futuro a tu lado..." pero sinceramente, no sabían a donde dirigirse ahora que podían abrir su corazón del otro. Fue en ese momento de Yusaku tomó la mano de Ryoko y la acerco a su pecho, donde la chica se sonrojo ante la cercanía y la suave colonia del chico. Donde se dio cuenta que una cabeza de altura, era lo que les separaba y podia ver con atención esos ojos esmeraldas brillar de la emoción. Donde Yusaku se dio cuenta de los ojos celestes brillar con vergüenza y del agradable aroma de ese brillo labial.

**-¡Porque no te quiero ver con otro hombre que no sea yo! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que quiero un futuro a tu lado Ryoken?**

**-¡Entonces sólo dilo y ya! ¡Sabes que odio que sólo me trates de dar celos con cualquier chica!**

**-¡Es que no comprendes que tu eres la única para mi!**

**-¡Tu eres el que no quiere entender!**

Ambos se miraron con enojo hasta que cayeron en cuenta en sus palabras. Abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al mismo tiempo que desviaban su mirada avergonzada. Ambos suspiraron para volver a verse, trataban de no morir en el intento. Desde el punto de vista de ambos, se veían lindos con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tal vez fue instinto que Ryoko le dio una cachetada a Yusaku y este sólo se quejará. Iba a reclamar cuando la vio llorar mientras sobaba su mano un poco adolorida.

**-Eres un idiota Yusaku** -Subió sus manos tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas.**\- No se como pude enamorarme de ti**

**-Tu eres la idiota Ryoko, yo me enamoré de ti desde que éramos niños** -Suspiro. Olvidó su adolorida mejilla para tomar la mano de ella y besarla con cuidado.**\- Tengo miedo de que te vallas otra vez, no quiero volver a caer **-Yusaku lloraba, abría su corazón ante ese pequeño temor que tenía.**\- No quiero estar sólo y que la promesa de nuestro futuro juntos sea sólo una ilusión **-Abrazó a la chica sin darle la oportunidad de hablar.**\- No quiero dejarte ir otra vez**

Ryoko entendió el dolor de aquellas palabras. Le devolvió el abrazo a Yusaku mientras soltaba algunas risitas y lloraba. Ese era el mismo dolor que existía en su corazón, perder al chico, no estaba en sus planes, tenerlo a su lado, sonaba mejor que verlo con alguien más.

**-También te quiero Yusaku idiota **-Susurró mientras acariciaba esos cabellos oscuros.**\- Lamento el golpe pero realmente te lo merecias **-Suspiró. Alejó con cuidado el rostro de Yusaku para tomarlo por las mejillas y quitarle todo rastro de lágrimas. Era impresionante que el chico más tranquilo del mundo, también pudiera descontrolarse un poco.**\- No me voy a ir, te lo prometo si tu dejas de causarme celos**

**-Tu también me causas celos** -Hizo un pequeño puchero.**\- Prometeme que yo seré el único**

**-Lo prometo**

Fue en ese momento cuando sintieron un beso real, donde se besaban con felicidad, juntaban sus corazones y sus sentimientos. Se sentían tranquilos y unos estúpidos por armar semejante teatro. No fue hasta que escucharon como las personas a su alrededor aplaudían y otros gritaban de felicidad a la pareja, que cayeron en cuenta que habían empezado a discutir frente a muchas personas causando así, un show que muchos grabaron en sus celulares, lo transmitían en vivo en sus redes sociales. La pareja se separó avergonzada mientras recibían aquellas felicitaciones y algunos adultos mayores les daban su consejo sobre que nunca deberían soltar la mano del otro.

Vieron sus manos enlazadas, la mano herida de Ryoko y la suya que era un poco más grande que la de ella. Yusaku no evitó volver a besar su mano mientras seguía disculpandose por aquel golpe que llegó a lastimar a la chica. Ryoken sólo sonreía mientras acariciaba con cariño la mejilla roja de su ahora novio mientras se disculpaba por el golpe. Una pequeña discusión empezaron e hicieron las paces de que si seguían disculpandose, un nuevo golpe iba aparecer. "Novios" esa palabra que realmente venía como anillo al dedo, aunque siendo sinceros, ya lo eran desde hace mucho tiempo sólo que tenían miedo de admitirlo.

Claro, después Yusaku tendría que explicar a los "Hermanos" de Ryoko el porque ambos eran tendencia en toda red social y porque la joven líder de Hanoi tenía la mano lastimada. Al menos un no quería morir a manos de ellos.

**.o.**

Hubo un momento más vergonzoso que el de ese día. Fueron unos años después donde su relación seguía, donde discutían y empezaban a pelear. Donde dejaban de hablarse y de vez en cuando, Yusaku no estaba en la casa de Ryoken. Al final, su orgullo no valía nada, era más fuerte el amor que sentían por el otro y siempre se pedían perdón, se reconciliaban con algún beso, con una noche donde sólo se abrazaban para unir sus corazones heridos o donde hacían locuras por el otro. Como fue en aquella vez donde mencionaron en la red de Vrains, que Playmaker y Revolver, eran pareja en la vida real causando algunas discusiones entre los buenos y los malos.

Tuvieron que arreglar algunos asuntos y empezar un duelo porque no creían. Aunque nadie se llegó a imaginar que ambos decks eran demasiado compatibles entre si, llegando a tene victorias aplastantes. Al final, solo fueron olvidadas con el paso del tiempo.

Aquel tema vergonzoso, fue cuando aquella aliada de Yusaku, Shoichi Dojun, anteriormente Kusanagi, les pregunto algo que sólo dejo ambos adultos jóvenes enamorados, un tanto avergonzados. Shoichi no pudo reír divertida mientras Kengo sólo negaba, ya se imaginaba que su tierna esposa iba a preguntar algo como eso pero no de una forma directa. Incluso trataba de que el ambiente no cambiará y los jóvenes ya no quisieran acercarse hablar con ellos por situaciones tan incómodas.

**-¿Y quien de los dos lleva la rienda en la intimidad?**

Ryoken se sonrojo, no era común hablar de esas cosas frente a otras personas. Miro a Yusaku, se encontraba sonrojado, con las manos echas puño y tratando de mirar otro lado que no fuera Shoichi, Kengo o ella misma. Antes de poder hablar, Yusaku la tomo de la mano y se llevó a Ryoko de ese lugar. Shoichi soltó a reír mientras Kengo le regañaba un poco de que no debía poner incómodos a los demás.

Claro, Yusaku y Ryoken nunca iban a mencionar que el joven héroe, era demasiado "ukeable". A Ryoko le gustaba ver a Yusaku en apuros cuando hacía alguna maldad, le gustaba ver hasta cuando resistía antes de caer en la tentación y terminar sus asuntos en la cama.

**-Yusaku** -Donde hablaba con melodiosa voz y caminaba con una pequeña toalla.**\- Vamos Yusaku, tienes que mirarme**

**-No voy a caer en el mismo truco**

**-Pero estas demasiado estresado y un poco de entretenimiento vendría mejor**

**-No sigas Ryoken**

Le gustaba verlo y tocar, le gustaba escucharlo suspirar y besarlo para llamar su atención. Subirse a su regazo y dejar caer la toalla con inocencia para mostrar su cuerpo desnudo. Era cuando el joven de ojos esmeraldas perdía todo su autocontrol y la tomaba de la cintura para besarla. Donde la cargaba para que ella enrredara sus piernas a su cadera para que sintiera su erección, donde podía tocar el trasero de ella y dejarse llevar entre pequeños suspiros. Aunque Yusaku no se quedaba atrás al momento, siempre sabía donde tocar, que puntos la enloquecian como nuevas cosas que descubría. Lo cosquilluda que era como besar su espalda o estómago.

Verlo descender por su cuerpo y morderla con cariño. Sonreír y dejarse llevar. Donde sus pequeños jadeos y gruñidos invadian sus oídos y ansiaban escucharla más. Le dejaba tocar y apreciar cualquier parte de ella. Cambiar las posiciones y que sea Ryoken quien tomará control, con pequeños toques notaba que Yusaku se retorcia, con pequeños besos que el chico disfrutaba y la manera que jugaba con sus pechos y aquella erección que se levantaba. Estaba orgullosa que ella fuera la única capaz de hacer eso así que luego le ofrecía una recompensa. Besando la punta y empezando a jugar poco a poco.

Al final, era Ryoken quien montaba a Yusaku, quien se encontraba brincando en aquella erección que la hacia enloquecer con cada vaivén y la habitación volvía a impregnarse del característico olor a sexo. Ella era quien le decía como debía moverse o que debía hacer, donde debía tocar y como hacerla sentir mejor. No era que le molestaba a Yusaku pero podía decir que disfrutaba de aquellos arrebatos de pasión y que ella manejará todo. Con un ansiado final llegaban. Ella caía en su pecho para escuchar el latido de su acelerado corazón y volvían a besarse con una sonrisa en su rostro. Donde se abrazaban con cariño y caricias recibían sus cuerpos cansados y sudorosos.

La satisfacción de que tenían sexo y podían llamarle "hacer el amor" era mejor. Era más emocionante cuando se encontraban sólo y en algún momento alguien los iba atrapar. Eran lindos esos momentos porque abrían su inocente corazón como dejaban que sus sentimientos más ocultos salieran y quedarán indefensos. Sólo acurrucandose en el contrario, les permitía ser fuertes.

**-Te amo Ryo** -Susurraba Yusaku.

**-También te amo Yuku** -Besaba el cuello del chico.

Al final, el sueño era vencedor y se dormían abrazados, con aquellas sábanas desarregladas pero con la sonrisa en su rostro.

**.o.**

Ambos rompieron el código entre héroe y enemigo. Ella, siendo la enemiga y villana del mundo, no debía enamorarse del héroe. Y el héroe legendario siempre estaría ahí para destruir el mal y nunca enamorarse del mal. El amor entre ambos, nunca debía ser. Pero una vez más, las historias sólo quedaban en el pasado y ellos continuaban con su historia.

Rompieron aquel código que los hermanos de Ryoko le pusieron a Yusaku. Y cuando supieron que su hermanita ya no era una santa desde hace algunos años y ahora presentaba mareos y vómitos a parte de un pequeño retraso en su período, quisieron matar al joven de ojos esmeraldas por tocarla y respirar su mismo aire. Claro, Yusaku no se atrevía a decir que en realidad, Ryoko era siempre quien lo seducia y quien tenía las riendas en las intimidad. La mirada amenazadora de Ryoken, le decía que callado se veía más bonito. Entre toda amenaza y observando como Ryoko se había mantenido callada con un adorable puchero en su rostro no le habían dejado hablar y se le veía un poco triste, incluso las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Yusaku sólo suspiro y se arrodilló frente a la chica para tomar su mano.

**-¿Porqué me obligan hacer algo que yo estoy dispuesto hacer? **-Fue aquella pregunta que dejo a todos en silencio.**\- Amo demasiado a Ryoken y me haré responsable de nuestros actos **-Beso su mano.**\- Prometo nunca alejarme de ella, amarla, cuidarla y respetarla**

Una bella sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yusaku. Ryoko no pudo evitar llorar, se sentía un poco frágil y estar en los brazos de él, se sentía un poco más. Se sintió regañada por algo que hizo mal pero sentir las caricias a su espalda le hizo sentir segura. Los hermanos de Ryoko suspiraron y no pudieron evitar disculparse por haberla echo sentir mal. Realmente estaban felices de que su pequeña hermana fuera feliz. Ya querían ver y apostar cuanto iba aguantar Yusaku con los antojos y los cambios de humor.

Rompieron todo tipo de código existente en el mundo. Rompieron la historia típica sobre un héroe y un villano. Aunque de cierta manera, les dio igual mientras eran felices y estuvieran juntos. Incluso cuando los años pasaron y ambos sólo querían descansar, las pequeñas risitas del otro lado de la puerta le confirmaron que no podian seguir durmiendo. Así que sólo fingieron dormir mientras escucharon como era abierta la puerta. Escuchar pequeños pasos hasta sentir como trepaban por la cama y se levantaban para después brincar y despertarlos con gritos.

Al abrir los ojos ver un par de ojos esmeraldas y otros celestes. Una hermosa niña de cabellos blancos con mechones azules y ojos esmeraldas. Un hermoso niño de cabellos azules con mechones blancos y ojos celestes. Ambos miraban divertidos a sus padres antes de que fueran atrapados y sentir como sus mejillas eran atacados con besos.

**-Cuidado** -Hablo Yusaku.**\- Van a lastimar a mamá y su hermanito**

**-Bueno, su hermanito está muy bien protegido **-Hablo Ryoko para besar la mejilla de su hijo mientras acariciaba su vientre aun plano.**\- ¿Porqué despertaron tan temprano?**

**-Porqué hoy es el día que papá y mamá descansan **-La pequeña niña soltó risitas.**\- Y podemos ir a la playa a construir castillos de arena**

**-Mejor a ir al cine **-Opino el niño.**\- Quiero ver una pelicula**

Escuchar a los niños discutir y sólo Yusaku como Ryoken, soltarse a reír mientras se daban un beso de buenos días. Calmaron a sus hijos abrazondolos y encendiendo la televisión para ver una pelicula mientras tuvieran las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse. Escucharon a sus hijos guardar silencio y como al poco rato se volvían a dormir. Ambos padres se acomodaron mientras los abrazaban. Sus ojos pesaban y volvieron a bostezar para quedarse dormidos.

Aún cuando la vida volveria a iniciar, ellos sabrían que estarían juntos para romper todas aquellas estúpidas reglas que los separan. Romperian todo código que les pongan para que nunca se conocieran y demostrarian que aún siendo enemigos, estarían juntos por ese futuro juntos prometido.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Un lindo capítulo y un lindo final para este día! Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Ryoken Fem y Yusaku. Como sabrán, estoy acostumbrada a escribir con Yusaku Fem, tal vez en algún punto me dediqué a escribir de esta manera. ¿Ustedes que opinan? Realmente me gustaría.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 15 de Mayo de 2019**


End file.
